Whom will you choose? - One Shot
by Jewelzy
Summary: Killian and Belle are a happily married couple in Storybrooke - until the Savior breaks the curse #One Shot at the moment #I'm planning to write an entire story around the scene #because I think we need more Captain Beauty Fanfics


_**Whom will you choose?**_

„How is Henry?"

Killian sighed heavily and turned to look at his wife.

"Still in coma." he answered sadly, his heart aching as he saw the pained expression on her face. "Dr. Whale still doesn't have any idea what happened to him."

Belle dropped her gaze, trying to blink away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Henry used to visit her often in the library, sharing his thoughts and theories about the fairytale book he had been reading. And even though she knew that he was just another one who was mistaking stories with reality, she had always enjoyed his company and his passion about the book he had been reading.

"That's awful." she finally replied with a hoarse voice and her husband immediately wrapped his arms around her to offer her as much comfort as possible.

"I know, love." he whispered softly and kissed the crown of her dark curls. "But I'm sure they'll find a way to save him."

Belle raised her gaze and looked at Killian who smiled at her reassuringly.

She forced herself to smile weakly, and her heart felt a little bit lighter in her chest as her beloved husband bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You should eat something, love." Killian said after a while and pointed his hand towards the lunch bag he had brought to the library. "I brought your favourite." he added and gave her a wink, trying to distract his beautiful wife from her dark thoughts.

Belle's eyes lit up as she eyed the lunch bag that Killian had placed on the counter desk.

"Hamburgers?" she guessed and earned a cheerful chuckle from her husband.

"With extra cheese and bacon." Killian added smilingly.

"If you keep on doing that, I will most definitely become fat, darling." Belle sighed, and moved towards the counter to inspect the lunch bag more closely.

Killian chuckled loudly and spun his wife suddenly around, pressing her against the counter.

"Oh I highly doubt that." he purred and pressed his body against her soft curves. "I could think of an exercise or two to solve that problem."

Belle giggled heavily, and gasped as Killian started to place hungry kisses down her throat.

"Oh you!" she chided playfully, but clearly enjoyed her husband's attention as his good hand started to roam over her body.

Before his ministrations could get any further, however, she gently shoved him away and rolled her eyes.

"You are insatiable, Mr. Jones." Belle sighed with mock seriousness in her voice.

Killian just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a mischievous smile.

"I'm afraid I can't help it, love." he answered slyly and eyed her with hungry, dark eyes. "You're just a too delicious thing to look at, Mrs. Jones."

He reached out his hand and traced the rim of her dress that was covering her heaving breasts.

"And to touch." he added with a smirk.

Belle rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, slapping his hand playfully away from her cleavage.

"Make yourself useful and set the table in the backroom." she ordered with a mock annoyed expression on her face. "I'll just have to register two books, and then we can eat."

Hook sighed heavily. His seduction would obviously have to wait a little bit longer.

"As you wish." he finally agreed.

He grabbed the lunch bag from the counter desk and made his way to the backroom of the library.

"But I'm looking forward to the dessert darling." he called out before he vanished out of sight, making a toothy grin appear on Belle's face.

Her husband really was insatiable.

She started to register the two remaining books, eager to go back to Killian as soon as possible, when the ringing of the door bell startled her from her work.

"I'm sorry, but the library is closed." she announced without looking up.

"This can't wait." she heard the familiar dark voice say and immediately looked up, staring right into Mr. Gold's dark brown eyes. "In fact, I've already waited for too long."

"Mr. Gold." Belle greeted with a friendly smile on her lips. "How can I help you?"

The town's pawnbroker eyed her for the longest of moments with a strange expression on his face. She was just about to ask him if everything was alright, when he suddenly stormed forward and crashed his lips hungrily onto hers.

Belle's eyes widened in shocked disbelief as Mr. Gold's grip tightened around her waist, his other hand on her neck, holding her gently in place and kissing her like a drowning man.

Suddenly, a rough big hand grabbed Mr. Gold from behind and shoved him forcefully away from Belle.

Startled and still shocked, Belle saw her husband right in front of her who was now glaring darkly at the town's pawnbroker.

"Don't you ever dare and touch my wife again." Killian hissed and placed his body protectively before Belle.

Mr. Gold just stared at him for a moment, before a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Oh but she seemed to quite enjoy it, Mr. Jones." he answered calmly as if talking about the weather.

Killian's body was shaking from tension and Belle knew that it wouldn't take much and he would jump right at the older man, beating the hell out of him.

"Leave." he growled dangerously and pointed one shaky finger towards the door. "Or I'll forget myself."

Mr. Gold just chuckled darkly at the threat and moved a little bit closer.

"Oh, really dearie?" he challenged with a dark smile across his face. "I would love to see that."

Belle chose that moment to place her hand soothingly on her husband's shoulder.

"Killian, please." she whispered desperately, trying to prevent her husband from doing a terrible mistake. "Just leave it."

But he wouldn't listen. A triumphant smile spread across his face as he flashed his eyes angrily at the man in front of him.

"No matter what you say or do, Gold…" he said with a silent but dangerous voice. "… Belle belongs to _me_."

A toothy grin appeared on Mr. Gold's face – a grin that however didn't reach his eyes. It took some time before he answered with a low voice:

"She has never really been yours, pirate."

Killian Jones was just about to retort something, to tell him that Belle would never choose the town's monster above her own husband, when suddenly, a wave of magic hit the three of them.

Belle's eyes widened in shock.

Images of a long forgotten life were suddenly appearing in her mind.

A dark castle, the Dark One, her True Love…

"_I don't want you anymore, dearie."_

The Evil Queen, a tower, her rescuer.

"_My name is Captain Killian Jones, and I'm here to safe you."_

A ship, a crew, her desperate way to get back to Rumpelstiltskin.

"_I summoned him love, told him that you wanted to go back to him. He didn't want you anymore, he told me to take care of you. Stay with me, please."_

A kiss, a new love, a curse.

Belle stared at the two men in front of her with wide open eyes.

Mr. Gold – no, Rumple – wore an expression of hope and relief on his face.

"Belle…" he whispered and tears were forming in his eyes. "They told me you had died."

Without answering, Belle moved her gaze to look at her husband. Killian stared at her with a shocked expression that probably mirrored her own. Suddenly, his eyes became pleading, knowing that a long forgotten lie had finally revealed itself.

"Love, please." he said with a shaky voice. "… let me explain…"


End file.
